Pekan Raya di Alubarna
by Puti Puripi
Summary: Alubarna, ibukota dari Kerajaan Arabasta sedang dipenuhi oleh saudagar dan wisatawan dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga karena sebuah Pekan Raya yang diselenggarakan pada musim perdagangan di sana. Putri Vivi ingin menyempatkan diri mengunjungi pekan raya itu bersama pemuda yang paling disukainya. Tapi, bisakah Vivi benar-benar menikmati pekan raya itu?
1. Chapter 1

Alubarna, ibukota dari Kerajaan Arabasta sedang dipenuhi oleh saudagar dan wisatawan dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga karena sebuah Pekan Raya yang diselenggarakan pada musim perdagangan di sana. Putri Vivi ingin menyempatkan diri mengunjungi pekan raya itu bersama pemuda yang paling disukainya. Tapi, bisakah Vivi benar-benar menikmati pekan raya itu?

_Halo... ini fanfic pertamaku. Couple favoritku ini memang ngga terlalu populer tapi kuharap bisa meramaikan fanfic antara mereka berdua. Satu-satunya yang bikin aku bingung waktu menulis ini adalah gimana mendeskripsikan suara bebek. Misalnya nih, anjing menggonggong, kucing mengeong, kambing mengembik... Kalau bebek? ...menguwek gitu? Hoho.._

_Anyway, please enjoy persembahan terbaik bari para fans KoVi Jangan lupa Read and Review yaa_

**Disclaimer**: One Piece, Vivi, Carue, dan Kohza adalah milik Eichiro Oda. Sisanya adalah karakter ciptaanku sendiri.

* * *

**Chapter Pertama  
**

**"Di Bawah Sinar Bintang"**

.

.**  
**

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak terbongkarnya tipu daya Crocodile terhadap rakyat Arabasta. Setelah belajar dari pengalaman adu domba yang begitu pahit, kini kerajaan di negeri pasir itu sedang berkembang dengan pesat sehingga menjadi sorotan kerajaan-kerajaan lain di dunia.

Ibukota Alubarna sedang dipenuhi oleh rombongan pedagang dari negeri-negeri tetangga. Seperti biasa, setiap empat bulan sekali rombongan saudagar dari negeri tetangga datang membawa barang dagangan mereka untuk diperjualbelikan kepada penduduk Alubarna. Kain sutra, tenunan, perhiasan, dan bahan makanan yang langka menjadi komoditas yang paling diincar oleh penduduk setempat.

Momen ini dimanfaatkan oleh rombongan pengelana dari negeri Tamoa untuk menyelenggarakan pekan raya di Alubarna. Pengelana dari Tamoa dikenal gemar mengadakan pertunjukan permainan pada setiap event yang mereka selenggarakan. Alhasil menjadi ramailah Alubarna selama satu pekan ke depan.

.

Di suatu malam yang sunyi, cahaya bintang bersinar terang menerangi ibukota. Dari salah satu sudut kota, Vivi dan Carue keluar dari sebuah penginapan didampingi oleh seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dengan badan yang agak gemuk. Wanita yang menyanggul rambut coklatnya ini memakai mantel berwarna marun yang tampak hangat menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dipenuhi gelang-gelang emas besar serta tiga buah cincin emas pada setiap tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi kami Putri Vivi.", ujar wanita yang lebih tua ini sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Vivi. "Kami sangat senang atas kunjungan dan izin yang kerajaan berikan pada acara kami." Tampak matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"Kami juga sangat berterima kasih Madam Malon", ucap Vivi sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya pekan raya yang akan Anda selenggarakan bisa membantu meningkatkan pariwisata Arabasta". Vivi menyambut uluran tangan Madam Malon lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Vivi pamit, diikuti dengan ucapan salam 'KWAK!' dari Carue, bebek raksasa kesayangan Vivi. Vivi pun mengenakan mantel sepinggangnya yang berwarna turqoise. Warna yang sangat cocok untuk gadis delapan belas tahun yang berambut dan bermata biru langit itu. Dia berbalik dan berjalan sambil merangkul Carue. Madam Malon melambaikan tangan dari belakang.

.

"Astaga Carue, kita kemalaman!", ujar Vivi cemas. Carue menenangkan sahabat kecilnya ini sambil mengepakkan sebelah sayapnya untuk merangkul Vivi. Vivi tertawa kegelian karena bulu-bulu Carue yang menggelitik. "Kuharap papa tidak terlalu khawatir...", gumamnya kemudian.

Malam itu memang sudah cukup larut. Vivi menyesal terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Madam Malon dan para rombongan pengelananya. Rasa ingin tahu Vivi mengenai negeri tetangga memang suka mengusiknya sehingga ia bisa mengobrol berjam-jam dengan pendatang dari luar negeri hingga lupa waktu. Kali ini dia kena getahnya karena jalanan yang dia lalui adalah jalan di tepi Alubarna. Jalanan ini minim lampu penerangan. Karena penginapan rombongan pengelana Tamoa ada di daerah yang tarifnya cukup murah inilah maka Vivi jadi terpaksa pulang melalui satu-satunya rute tersingkat yang gelap itu untuk menuju istana.

.

Vivi dan Carue melewati satu-satunya bangunan yang ada di jalan yang mereka lalui. Bangunan itu adalah kedai kuno yang tidak terlalu besar. Kira-kira cukup menampung belasan pengunjung. Di dalamnya masih terdapat beberapa pemuda dan bapak-bapak yang sedang bercengkerama atau sekedar menikmati minuman hangat di malam yang dingin itu. Salah seorang pengunjung yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu keluar mengenali Vivi dan Carue. Bapak tua berkumis ini mengangkat tangannya seraya memanggil Vivi.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri! Hati-hati berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini!", teriaknya. Semua kepala yang ada di kedai itu langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

Vivi menoleh, "... Selamat malam Pak Bubun", sahutnya sambil tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih, tenang saja ada Carue bersamaku". "KWAK!", sambung Carue. Setelah menganggukkan kepala kepada bapak tua itu Vivi melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Carue.

.

Di dalam kedai, si bapak tua di kedai mendesah. "Hhh... Malam sekali putri kita itu jalan-jalannya", ujarnya pada dua orang pemuda di sebelahnya. Salah satu pemuda di samping bapak itu bertubuh kurus, berambut gondrong sepunggung, berhidung bengkok dengan kedua bola mata yang menonjol seperti sudah berhari-hari tidak tidur. Pemuda kurus berkulit coklat gelap ini mengenakan rompi kulit di atas baju hitam berlengan panjangnya. Pemuda yang lain memiliki model rambut yang tidak jauh berbeda tetapi lebih rapi karena dia menguncir rambut hitam legamnya. Dia memiliki bekas luka di pipi kanan bawah. Sedangkan gaya pakaiannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan temannya. Tampaknya mereka berasal dari daerah yang sama.

Sambil duduk tegak dan melipat kedua tangannya, pemuda berambut kuncir itu bertanya, "Dia putri Nefertari Vivi? Kenapa tidak ada pengawal bersamanya?".

"Oh, hohoho...", tawa si bapak tua. "Begitulah putri kami, orangnya sangat ramah dan pandai bergaul. Baginya pengawal itu hanya akan membatasi ruang geraknya. Jadi dia suka berkeliling kota tanpa pengawal. Tapi para penduduk mengenalnya, jadi kota ini selalu aman baginya". Si bapak tua meneguk sisa minumannya sampai habis lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Kalian berdua selamat menikmati Alubarna!", ujarnya riang pada kedua pemuda yang ternyata berasal dari negeri lain itu.

Setelah si bapak tua berdiri meninggalkan bangkunya, pemuda berambut coklat menoleh dan berbisik-bisik pada temannya. Mereka berdua lalu menatap tajam ke arah Vivi yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ada seorang pemuda yang bersandar di dinding sambil mengamati kedua pemuda asing ini dari tadi. Pemuda ini berdiri dari kursinya, mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna coklat pasir yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, lalu mengalungkan syal hitam panjang di sekeliling lehernya. Dia melewati kedua pemuda asing yang kini sudah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan meja mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu membayar minumannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai sambil menatap sekilas kedua pemuda asing tadi.

.

Di luar, Vivi mempercepat langkahnya. "Carue, kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan sampai terlalu menyolok... Aku jarang melewati daerah ini malam-malam begini". Vivi kemudian melihat jalan tanah tidak jauh di depannya. "Kita pulang lewat jalan pintas saja ya?". Carue menyahut dengan suara bebeknya. Mereka lalu berbelok ke jalan tanah yang cukup gelap itu.

Jalan pintas yang dilalui Vivi itu sangat sunyi. Vivi hingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Di siang hari jalanan ini banyak dilalui oleh para pejalan kaki, tetapi karena tidak ada penerangan kecuali dari bulan dan bintang, di malam hari jalan ini dihindari oleh pejalan kaki. Vivi meringis menoleh ke arah Carue. "Untung matamu besar, Carue, jadi ada pantulan cahaya dari sana", ucapnya geli. Gadis itu kembali melihat ke jalan di hadapannya. Di dalam hati dia berharap bisa segera sampai ke ujung jalan dan segera tiba di istana.

Belum jauh langkah-langkah kaki Vivi can Carue menapaki jalan pintas itu, terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dari arah belakang mereka.

"Berani sekali kau jalan tanpa pengawal semalam ini?"

Vivi menoleh ke belakang, dan tersenyum lega,"Kohza!". Carue menyapa Kohza dengan suara khasnya sambil mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan riang seolah bertemu dengan seorang sahabat lama.

Pemuda berambut coklat pasir ini berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Vivi dan Carue. Sahabat lama Vivi ini kini sudah bertambah tinggi dan gagah. Rambut coklat pasirnya dibiarkan tumbuh lebih panjang hingga mencapai tengkuknya. Sejak dia menjabat sebagai Menteri Lingkungan Arabasta, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Alubarna-yang mana membuat Vivi begitu senang karena dia bisa lebih sering berjumpa dengan pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

Setelah tersenyum pada Carue, dia menoleh dan menatap Vivi. "Dari mana kau? Mau apa jam segini?"

Vivi tersentak dari lamunannya yang mengagumi betapa tampannya Kohza saat ini. "Ah-oh.. Emm... Kami baru saja mengunjungi Madam Malon penyelenggara pekan raya di penginapan di dekat sini. Sekarang kami mau segera pulang", Vivi meringis. "Kau dari mana?"

Kohza mengangkat salah satu tangan untuk menunjuk kedai di balik punggungnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Kedai", sambil tetap menatap Vivi. "Kau menjadi pusat perhatian tadi."

"Ah... ", Vivi mendesah malu. "Iya, aku tahu, makanya sekarang aku dan Carue mau pulang melalui jalan pintas ini saja...", tunjuknya ke jalan yang mereka lalui itu.

Kohza menatap jalanan tanah gelap yang ada di hadapannya. Untuk sampai ke jalan besar di depan istana kira-kira butuh perjalanan kurang lebih 10 menit lagi, tetapi tetap saja jalan itu sangat tidak aman bagi seorang gadis yang hanya ditemani bebek piaraannya. Kohza mendesah, "Kau memang suka sekali ya membuat orang khawatir...", gumamnya pelan.

Vivi memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkernyit, "Apa?". Kohza berjalan ke depan melewati Vivi dan Carue, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku bilang ayo jalan, aku juga mau ke arah yang sama", jawab Kohza tanpa membalikkan badannya dan tetap menatap jalanan gelap di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?", mata Vivi membulat tidak percaya akan keberuntungannya di malam itu. "KWAK!", Carue ikut bersuara kaget. "Memangnya kau mau ada keperluan apa di istana, Kohza?", tanyanya sambil tetap diam di tempat.

Kohza sedikit menoleh ke samping melihat Vivi dari balik bahunya, "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?", sahutnya dengan gaya setengah kesal khas dirinya. "Aku tinggalkan saja, nih". Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Vivi.

Tawa Vivi pecah. Dia berlari mengejar Kohza, "Bilang saja kau mau menemaniku jalan, 'kaan?", dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memukul bahu Kohza sambil tertawa geli dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kenapa tidak bilang dengan jelas saja siih?"

Kohza hanya mendengus sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tetap berjalan. Vivi berjalan mengiringi Kohza. Sambil tersenyum-senyum, ia merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat karena pemuda di sampingnya itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menggenggam lengan baju Kohza yang terayun-ayun di sebelahnya. Kohza tidak mengelak, dia membiarkan saja tangan Vivi berpegangan di sana. Di belakang, Carue pun berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

* * *

_Sekian Chapter Pertama, semoga Vivi dan Kohza ngga out of character. Sekarang, silakan beri review-nya dengan menekan tombol Review di bawah yaa... Terima kasiih :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Terima kasih atas review dari para pembaca ^^_

_You make my day!_

_._

_**Arvisha** : Terima kasih masukannya, Arv, ga nyadar ternyata kebikin dua versi nama gitu. Hehe... Typo di chapter sebelumnya sudah kuedit. Ke depannya aku mau konsisten pakai 'Kohza', sebagaimana tulisan nama si karakter ini di komik versi Indonesia ;)_

_**Nanoki** : Oooh.. mungkin karena kami rada mirip itu ya, makanya aku jadi suka banget sama Vivi, Nan. Mudah2an dapet suami yg seperti Kohza juga. #eaaa..._

_**AR-021** : Reaallyyy? Kena ya romance-nya? Aku bacanya sampe malu2 sendiri loh Sha. Hehehe... Masukannya buat bikin pengenalan sifat karakter utama bagus banget, ntar tak edit chappie sebelum ini. Kalo gaya bahasanya ke-Sumatera2-an maap deh.. Saya kan orang Sumatera :D. Kalo mau baca versi Ingrisnya gampang kok, tinggal copy-paste ke google translator (tadi baru nyoba). Lumayan cakeplah hasilnya, hihihi.._

_._

* * *

Selanjutnya, akan ada perubahan sudut pandang di chapter ini, yaitu dari Vivi di chapter sebelumnya, ke Kohza. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

**Disclaimer**: One Piece bukan punya saya tapi punya Eichiro Oda,,!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Awal Masalah"**

.

.**  
**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Kohza berkumpul dengan empat orang teman dekatnya di dalam Clock Tower, menara jam raksasa yang berdiri gagah di sebelah timur Alubarna. Tepat dibalik posisi lingkaran jam besar itu terdapat satu ruangan yang pernah dijadikan markas rahasia Klan Suna-Suna pimpinan Kohza saat kecil. Sekarang tempat itu kadang-kadang masih digunakan oleh Kohza dan teman-teman masa kecilnya untuk mengadakan pertemuan penting.

"Ini track record-nya".

Sebuah map berisikan berkas riwayat jual-beli yang dilakukan oleh seseorang dilempar ke hadapan Kohza dan beberapa temannya. Mereka sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai dengan penerangan seadanya. Kohza mengambil salah satu dari lembaran berkas itu dan mengamatinya dengan cermat.

"Bagus, Erik", Kohza mendongak dan tersenyum menatap teman di hadapannya, "Urusan mendapatkan informasi rahasia di pasar gelap memang kau yang paling ahli".

Erik, pemuda berambut gondrong berwarna salem yang baru saja dipuji oleh Kohza tertawa bangga sambil memencet hidungnya, "Kau tahu kan kau bisa mengandalkanku!", serunya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan Maser, bandit ini, akan melakukan transaksi gelap dengan memperdagangkan komoditas langka Arabasta!", ujar Kebi, salah seorang teman Kohza. Kebi adalah seorang pemuda yang agak kurus berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir. Dia mengenakan goggles besar di kepalanya. Dialah sahabat laki-laki terdekat Kohza.

"Ya, bisa jadi". Kohza berpikir sejenak, "Dari data ini bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Maser memang cukup terkenal di kalangan pedagang gelap. Dia mencuri barang langka di suatu daerah lalu memperjualbelikannya di pasar gelap. Bisa jadi dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama di musim perdagangan di Alubarna saat ini".

"Barang langka..." Erik berpikir sambil menggaruk-garuk jenggot tipisnya, lalu terdiam. Dia menatap Kohza, "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Leader?"

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan dengan muka yang menjadi lebih tegang, lalu berseru hampir berbarengan, "Dance Powder!"

"Oh tidak, jangan sampai bubuk itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kita tidak tahu apa tujuan penggunanya memakainya. Meskipun bubuk itu dimiliki istana, tapi Baginda Raja tidak pernah mempergunakannya.", ucap Okame, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana, cemas. "Jangan sampai tragedi dua tahun lalu terulang lagi di kerajaan ini, atau di kerajaan lain".

Para lelaki di sana mengangguk. Mereka sependapat dengan Okame. Dance Powder adalah bubuk dari perak yang dapat digunakan untuk membuat hujan buatan di suatu daerah. Meskipun kegunaannya sangat bagus bagi daerah yang kekurangan air, tetapi berbahaya karena berdampak pada menurunnya kelembapan udara pada daerah di sekitarnya. Bubuk ini dimanfaatkan secara diam-diam oleh Crocodile selama tiga tahun untuk mengadu domba rakyat dan pihak istana Arabasta sehingga pecahlah perang saudara yang memakan banyak korban jiwa dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kohza? Hal ini masih jadi dugaan bagi kita, tapi jika benar akan terjadi, haruskah kita laporkan pada Igaram secepatnya?", tanya Kebi. Igaram adalah pemimpin pertahanan Arabasta.

Kohza berpikir sejenak, "Akan kucoba mendiskusikan ini dengan Chaka dulu. Setidaknya ada kepala keamanan Arabasta yang sudah mengetahui ini dan bisa waspada. Kalau langsung kuberitahukan ke Igaram, sebagai atasan Chaka, aku rasa masalah ini akan jadi sangat besar. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuat panik rakyat dan para pedagang yang sedang menantikan Pekan Raya Alubarna."

Kebi mengangguk-angguk setuju. Chaka adalah salah satu dari dua kepala keamanan Kerajaan Arabasta yang dibawahi oleh Igaram. Selain dengan Putri Vivi, tokoh berpengaruh di istana yang paling dekat dengan Kohza adalah Chaka. Chakalah yang melatih Kohza bertarung dan menggunakan pedang saat dia masih kecil.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba menemuinya malam ini. Dan satu hal lagi," Kohza menatap keempat teman akrabnya ini satu per satu. "Saat ini banyak pendatang dari kerajaan tetangga yang memenuhi Alubarna. Aku yakin si bandit Maser tidak akan datang sendiri, tetapi membawa orang-orangnya." Kohza melanjutkan, "Kita tidak tahu yang mana orang-orang Maser di antara sekian banyak pendatang. Jadi sebaiknya kita menyebar ke beberapa titik untuk mengenali orang-orang asing yang mencurigakan."

"Kebi, Okame, kalian pegang wilayah selatan ibukota. Pintu gerbang utama Alubarna ada di lokasi ini. Pendatang baru pasti banyak yang mencari penginapan di wilayah selatan."

Kedua kakak beradik ini menyahut, "Siap, Leader!"

"Erik, kau di wilayah timur."

"Roger!"

"Farfara, kau di daerah tengah."

Farfara, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bersuara dari tadi, mengangguk.

"Dan aku akan mengawasi wilayah sebelah barat." Kohza membungkukkan punggungnya. "Tempat terbaik untuk mencari informasi adalah di kedai-kedai atau cafe yang sering dikunjungi orang asing. Mintalah tolong kepada teman kita yang lain untuk menambah bala bantuan."

Keempat sahabat Kohza setuju. Mereka kemudian membubarkan diri dan bersiap untuk melakukan misi rahasia ini.

.

.

Itulah yang membuat Kohza ada di salah satu kedai di wilayah tepi barat ibukota Alubarna. Setelah mencurigai dua orang pemuda yang dia ketahui bernama Braso dan Raso di kedai itu, dia berniat membuntuti mereka. Tetapi di saat bersamaan ternyata Vivi melewati kedai tua itu hanya berdua dengan Carue saat sudah mendekati tengah malam. Kohza yang merasakan munculnya niat buruk dari Braso dan Raso terhadap sang putri sahabat masa kecilnya itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Vivi pulang ke istana.

"Hei, Leader", Kohza melirik ke arah Vivi. "Apa kau sering ke kedai itu malam hari begini?", tanya si putri.

"Tidak", Kohza terus berjalan. "Kebetulan saja ke sana."

"Hmm... Bukankah itu kedai yang lumayan sepi... Dan suka didatangi oleh orang asing?"

"Benar. Tadi aku habis menyelesaikan tugas di daerah sekitar sana, makanya aku mampir di kedai itu".

"Kau sendiri", Kohza mendelik ke arah Vivi, "Bisa tidak kalau keluar istana itu tahu waktu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu seluruh kerajaan akan gempar!", ucapnya sewot.

Vivi mengernyit kaget dan menarik tangannya dari lengan baju Kohza, "I, iya...", dia menghela nafas. "Aku juga menyesal pulang selarut ini..."

"Bagus kalau begitu, Tuan Putri", Kohza mendengus. Dia lalu menarik tangan Vivi dan kini dia yang menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kalau Igaram melihat kita, pasti aku yang akan dituduhnya sudah mengajakmu pergi hingga larut malam"

Koza terus memandang ke depan sehingga tidak melihat pipi Vivi memerah. Tapi dia mendengar tawa kecil Vivi.

"Igaram tidak sejahat itu kok, dia 'kan memang pencemas"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa berkata-kata. Keduanya saling menikmati keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Hanya mendengarkan langkah kaki mereka berdua, serta langkah kaki Carue di belakang.

Saat hening itulah, Kohza mendengar ada suara gesekan semak-semak tidak jauh dari mereka, dari sebelah kiri belakang Vivi . Kohza berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah semak yang ia curigai mengeluarkan bunyi tadi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Vivi berbalik melihat Kohza, lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang dilihat Kohza.

"KWAK!" Carue berseru lalu berlari cepat ke arah semak yang dimaksud. "Carue!", panggil Vivi. Tampaknya Carue memiliki kecurigaan yang sama dengan Kohza. Dia mengepak-kepakkan kedua sayapnya berusaha menakut-nakuti siapa pun yang sedang bersembunyi di semak setinggi pinggang manusia itu.

"Sial-bebeknya mengganggu!"

"Ssstt! Ayo!"

Terdengar omelan orang-orang yang tak dikenal, dan suara berisik dari gesekan daun-daun di semak-semak. Tak lama tampak punggung dua orang yang berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari semak di dekat Carue.

"KWAK! KWAK!" Carue berteriak kesal.

Kohza berlari berusaha mengejar kedua orang itu. Mengabaikan panggilan cemas Vivi di belakangnya. Tetapi ternyata lari kedua orang itu begitu cepat. Dari penerangan yang ada Kohza dapat melihat bahwa salah satu orang yang tadinya bersembunyi di semak-semak itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat. Kemudian Kohza melihat pantulan sinar diantara semak-semak itu. Dia berjalan mendekat, berjongkok, lalu memungut benda yang memantulkan cahaya tersebut. Benda itu adalah sebuah botol kaca pendek dengan logo minuman yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu di kedai.

"Hmh... Kalian berdua rupanya...", gumam Kohza pelan.

Kohza merasakan bahunya disentuh lalu dicengkeram. Dia menoleh dan menemukan bahwa Vivilah pemilik tangan itu. Mata birunya menunjukkan perasaan cemas, panik, dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa itu? Mereka... Mereka siapa? Apa yang kau pungut?", tanyanya tidak tentu arah.

Kohza memandang Vivi sejenak. Dia lalu berdiri dan menunjukkan botol minuman keras di tangannya.

"Ini, botol minuman yang dijual di kedai tadi.", Vivi mengamati botol kaca di tangan Kohza itu."Tampaknya ada yang berniat tidak baik padamu setelah melihatmu berjalan sendirian di kedai tadi, Vivi..."

Vivi ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi padanya kalau tidak ada Carue... Dan Kohza.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka? ...Kau.. Jangan-jangan kau mengawasi mereka di kedai tadi, Kohza?", tebak Vivi dengan jitu.

Kohza meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Vivi. "Kita masih tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Apakah tadi itu tindakan mendadak karena mereka melihat ada kesempatan... Atau..." Kohza terdiam sejenak, tampak enggan melanjutkan ucapannya "...karena mereka sudah punya rencana untuk mengincarmu". Kohza merutuk di dalam hati karena kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Vivi semakin cemas dan takut.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang. Aku sekalian mau membahas ini pada Chaka.", Kohza membalikkan badan Vivi dan mendorongnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke istana. Vivi menurut saja, tetapi masih bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Kedua tangannya dia dekapkan di depan dada. Carue berjalan pelan menyusul keduanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju istana yang telah tampak tidak jauh dari sana dengan pikirannya masing-masing.


End file.
